Blocks
The play area in a game is composed of Blocks with various features. In order of relevance with count denoted for the Original map, they are: * Start * Cities (Respectively named and amount is dependent on map, 16 in Original) * Vacation spots (4 in Original, 6 on Pirate Invasion Event Map) * Minibattle * Fortune Road ** Lottery Won! ** Takeover Item ** Conquer City * Misery Road ** Move To TAX ** Donation Angel ** Tornado * Jail * National Tax Service * Golden Ox * Bank The following are special blocks that were added on Event Maps in spirit of their mechanics. Blocks on the Fortune Road and Misery Road (the [Crossroads]) are commonly changed. * Go to START (First block of the Fortune Road, in Navy Strikes Back! Event Map and Hello Kitty Event Map) * Naval Base, Pirate Hideout (Replaces Fortune Road and Misery Road respectively, in Navy Strikes Back! Event Map) * Crimson Aura (Between Jail and the Start block, in Mysterious Mansion Event Map) :This effect increases the passive toll boost of all properties of the landing player by 50%, for up to 5 times (at +250%). * Salute, Pandora's Box (Replaces the second blocks of the Fortune Road and Misery Road respectively, in Mysterious Mansion Event Map) * Mary's Wheel (4 blocks behind Start, in Hello Kitty Event Map) :This effect triggers a toll boost roulette for up to 4 properties similar to Festival. To see the description for a block, click on it, and a dialogue box with the information will show. Cities and Vacation spots will have levels which influence their toll. They are also referred to as "Properties", where all blocks but cities are referred to as "Non-city blocks". Players interact with blocks on the map by moving between them. All players start on the Start block and may move by dice rolls, thus changing where they are on. Using Skill Cards can move characters around as well, and most blocks trigger by landing, while some require landing on your turn to trigger. All blocks may, during a game, have on them: * A player's character. * Craft Items for the current Event spawned. * An effect from a Skill Card. These effects may expire by a turn timer, and be linked to the Skill Card user such that the effect is cleared if they go bankrupt. * A pudding from Sweet Pudding effect. However since the card creates the pudding on a random Block there isn't a way to control its location. It is independent of the Skill Card effects and will trigger before it. It is linked to the Skill Card user and will be cleared if they go bankrupt. If the landing block is in effect of an intercepting effect from a Skill Card (such as It's a Trap!), the intercepting effect resolves before (or instead of) the effect of the block, with the exception of the Start block, which always resolves its effect first on passing (movement from Bank to it). Category:Block